


Five Things, part III - Justin and "The Sap"

by AHS



Series: Five Things Brian and Justin Found Out [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian pov, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd of five ficlets that each deal with Brian and/or Justin finding out about something we didn't get to see them find out on the show.  In this one, Brian finds out what happened at The Sap's party.  Also, lots about the topping, yay!  Brian's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things, part III - Justin and "The Sap"

**Author's Note:**

> Dolph Lundgren is not gay, lol.

(Brian’s pov, S2)

He kept kind of twitching in his sleep. Pulling farther over to his side of the bed, and muttering. Used to be it would take more than that to wake me, but I’d gotten used to waking up with Justin’s nightmares. They’d gotten slowly less and less, though, and I was pretty sure he hadn’t dreamt about Hobbs or the bashing in weeks. And this seemed… different, anyway. He wasn’t screaming or bolting up in bed like a shot, then finding the space I’d made for him under my arm and burrowing in. His cries of “no” were quieter but more persistent, and it was like he was pushing phantom hands off of his body. When I made a motion to hold him, he came out of it just long enough to look at me, hazy and trapped, then close his eyes again and pretend he was still sleeping. Like nothing had happened. But I knew something had.

And I blamed The Sap.

I knew it had to do with that damn party. It was too much of a coincidence that it marked the end of Justin’s Go-Go dancing career. I was just so fucking glad he wasn’t going to do it anymore, I pretended to buy his explanation that he finally realized being up all night, every night, was making him shit for school. That he finally realized I was right, which was a nice touch, but no cigar. He’s way too super smart to be so slow comprehending something so obvious. But he wanted to fuck, so I told the gift horse to keep its mouth shut, I wouldn‘t be looking in. I even… did something I _don’t_ do.

He’d wanted the control before. Played at taking it several times. Even come out and asked for it, but I would never let him have it. I’d chuckle at his youthful nerve and pin him to the bed, the wall, the fill-in-the-blank fuckable surface, and he’d give in pretty damn happily. This time was something else. There was no playing, and he didn’t ask. Only with his eyes, and even that was more of a gentle telling. When he pushed at me to roll over to my stomach, I resisted for only seconds. Nobody tops me. Everyone knows I do the fucking; I don’t get fucked. I don’t give that control to anyone, and I haven’t since I was his age. But… Christ, I don’t know. He needed it more than I did.

I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t fucking incredible. The lad has always been rather talented when it comes to pleasing me. And… notwithstanding his remarkable skill for blow jobs, which I think had to be inborn… I taught him everything he knows, so how could he be any less than amazing? His technique, his stamina _(fuckingteenager?goddamn)_ , certainly his cock, were never in question. What did surprise me was how much I enjoyed it.

I gave into it and found I actually… really liked feeling his weight on my back. Feeling his hard cock sliding between the cheeks of my ass. Hearing the tear of the wrapper and thinking of him putting the condom on himself instead of me for a change. The sensation of him pushing against my hole, pushing himself all the way, stretching me. As I closed my eyes and choked out my body’s appreciation into the pillow. Justin inside me. Justin fucking me. Justin making me come so hard I wanted to hold back, make it less, but couldn’t. Never wanted to give him any power over me, but he wouldn’t have even tried this if he didn’t already know he had it. And, even with whatever he had going on or needed to prove, Justin’s version of domination felt a lot like love. Who knows… Maybe I needed it as much as he did, after all.

Not for a regular thing, of course. But I guess it was a good way to spice things up.

Anyway, he proved something was wrong when he didn’t want to go to Babylon the next night. I was looking forward to celebrating his freedom by dancing with him all over his former workplace, without interruption from his former pimp- I mean boss. And I thought he would be, too. But he just shook his head and claimed he had a lot of homework to catch up on.

“I’m still gonna go,” I told him. _C’mon, change your mind._

I could tell he wasn’t happy, but he said, “Good, you should.”

I actually would have stayed home… Fuck it if that’s domesticated… But I knew then that I had homework of my own to do. I leaned in over his shoulder where he sat, staring at his computer, and kissed his mouth, lingeringly.

“I’ll be back before you’re asleep.”

“Right. If you don’t get arrested this time?”

“Yeah, big if.”

**********

 

Babylon was very… been there, seen it, _done him_ that night. Which was just as well, as I was there to do some detective work, otherwise known as private dicking.

Didn’t take much to shrug off my friends. Michael and The Professor were leaving as I got there; it was a school night after all. Theodore was trying to pick up guys with his usual _I’m not good enough for you_ vibe, which works oh so well. Emmett was twirling and swirling all over the dance floor, stopping just long enough to ask me where my “sweetie” was. I arched a cool eyebrow, neither answering his question nor disputing his terminology. I just scanned the room for that piece of pseudo-human sludge, Gary Sapperstein, finding him… what else?… simultaneously shoving powder up some Go-Go’s nose and groping his ass. This was apparently Justin’s replacement… otherwise known as the latest to let the boss man suck him off… as The Sap was helping the undies-clad twink up onto the bar. And out came the sweaty hands that used to paw at Justin, with their fistfuls of dollars they tried to buy him with. _Big deal_ , I thought, _I probably have more money than all of them._ I was just glad he was free of all that now. At least… I hoped he was.

I was determined to find out what happened at that party, but no way was I asking The Sap. Even if I didn’t punch him on general principles, and even if he wasn’t too high to make any sense, he wouldn’t give me the truth I was looking for. For that, I was off to find the one person who knew more about everybody in Babylon’s business than even Miss Honeycutt. I made a beeline for the back room and spotted him right away. Mostly the back of his head.

“Hey, Todd, how’s it going?”

“Fine.” Todd offered a smile and his usual answer, bizarre as it was to receive while he was getting pounded by some guy who looked like Dolph Lundgren… Hmm, maybe it _was_ Dolph Lundgren.

“When you’re done, find me. I need some information.” I waved away some guy who was dropping to his knees in front of me… Look, for once I had something I was more concerned with than getting off, okay? And there will always be a zillion men who want to blow me. I also shook my head no at Dolph, who was looking over his shoulder in a way that said _It’s more fun with three_. Although, maybe Justin and I could have fun with him another night…

“Sure, Brian. Just give me, um…” Todd’s eyes rolled back in his head as Dolph apparently hit the sweet spot. “Five minutes?”

“I’ll be at the bar.“ I nodded to Mr. Muscle. “Loved you in _Rocky IV_.”

Out of the blue light of the backroom and back in the rainbow-colored shine and shadow of the dance floor, I made my way to the bar and waited. Todd’s been an acquaintance for years. I’ve talked to him a handful of times. I fucked him, of course, ages ago. But I was wondering if I’d even recognize him when he walked up. Todd might be to getting fucked what I am to fucking, and it seemed like every time I saw him, his face was against a wall.

“Brian! What’s up?”

Oh, okay, he was kind of familiar. “My curiosity. It’s shot past my dick, and I can’t have that. What’ll you have?”

I gestured to the bartender. Todd ordered something called a Rusty Orgasm (I don’t even want to know). I ordered Chivas Regal and got down to business.

“What do you know about The Sap’s party last night?”

He took a sip of his drink and looked at me oddly. “Shouldn’t you ask… Justin?”

“I‘m asking you, Todd.”

“Sorry. Well… the usual Sap _extravaganza_ , from what I hear. But maybe too much so this time.”

“What does that mean?”

“Tommy… You actually might not have fucked him, he’s really new… Young kid, looks younger than Justin… Anyway, he was at the party… He was _hired_ , like Justin was… He OD’d… I heard he very nearly died, but he’s in the hospital now… Coma.” Todd sighed and took another sip of his drink. “Poor Tweaked Tommy.”

“Another graduate of The Sap School For Wayward Boys. Fucking asshole,” I muttered, meaning Sapperstein. Tommy was just another stupid, tweaked out twink. But Justin probably knew him. Maybe that was why he was upset.

“I bet you’re relieved Justin got out, huh?”

For some reason, it was making my stomach nervous, how often he kept mentioning Justin. “He doesn’t need to be shaking his ass on the bar ’til all hours, that’s for sure. He’s got school. So, yeah, I’m glad he quit.”

“No… I meant, glad he got out of the party okay. Sounded like things got rough. I know what happens when Gary gets enough drugs in his boys to make them… pliable? They go from decoration to entertainment… and I don’t mean dancing.”

Yeah, I definitely felt sick. “What happened to Justin?” I asked through gritted teeth.

“Um…” Todd looked nervous now. “A friend of mine was there… Don’t judge him by that… But he knows Babylon, knows the dancers… Right, so, he told me a lot of stuff… Gary kept giving all the boys this scary potent shit they just thought were regular joints. Then they’d get thirsty and he’s there with these drinks laced with God knows what. I mean, I can guess. And when he wasn’t pouring the drugs down their throats or filling up their lungs, he was shoving them up their noses. He wants what he wants, you know? But he doesn’t exactly have the looks or charm to get it without pharmacological assistance. Not that it makes it right…”

“Todd!” I exploded, then tried some deep breaths. “Focus. _Justin_.”

“Oh. Well, he was having trouble just walking before long… and that made it harder to get away… from the tour.”

“The tour?” I did not want to hear this.

“Um… Gary showed him around his place.“ Todd was skipping something, I could tell, and I was glad for it. “And he and his friends started trying to… you know… do things to him.”

“Did _your_ friend try to help him?” I asked sharply.

Todd looked afraid I might hit him for a wrong answer. “He was pretty messed up, too, you know? And he wasn’t sure Justin wasn’t into it, at first, and by the time he was sure, he wasn’t needed. Even as out of it as Justin was, he fought back. Take a closer look at…” Todd pointed across the room at The Sap.

I was picturing this army of sleazes with their hands all over… _mine_ … and I was glad for a distraction. Looking at King Sleaze again, I could see the evidence of a fat lip. “Justin did that?” I asked with pride.

“Yeah, kicked him in the face. Broke one of his caps, too.” Todd seemed kind of proud as well. “That’s why I wasn’t too surprised to see he wasn’t dancing anymore.”

“Not professionally, anyway.” I clapped Todd on the shoulder and paid the bartender for another drink for him. “Thanks, I appreciate it. Now, get back in that backroom before some poor top tries to fuck the wall. I‘ve got something to do.”

He laughed. “Okay, Brian. See you later. Tell Justin hi.”

My to-do list included a lot of fun items that night… such as cornering The Sap, calling him every fucking piece of shit name I could think of, and beating the hell out of him, breaking both his jaw and nose.

Check. Check. Check. Checkcheck.

**********

 

When I got home, Justin was dozing, still at his computer. He stirred when I slid the door closed behind me.

“You said you’d be back before I fell asleep.”

“Doesn’t count when you fall asleep sitting up. It’s still early.” I messed up his hair and then - gently - lifted him out of his chair by it. “If you’re that tired, you should go to bed.”

He padded to the bed, pulling his shirt off, and laid down with no arguments. But, once there, he only stared at the ceiling, awake as can be.

“Don’t you want to have sex?” he asked, sounding confused. “Or did you get your fill at Babylon?”

“Sure, I want to have sex,” I smiled, sitting at the foot of the bed and taking off my shoes. “But you’re no good to me like this. Actually, though, you are adorable when you fall asleep with my dick in your mouth. Remember that?”

He crawled down to me, laughing, but the humor was forgotten when he got a look at my hands. Well, the knuckles on my right one.

“Brian, what happened? Why is your hand all bruised? And… is that blood?” His face was so worried.

“Not mine. The other guy’s.”

“What other guy?”

I paused briefly, not really wanting to get into this any more than Justin would. “The Sap.”

Justin blinked several times, like he was unsure of his own reaction. “Why? Why would you get in a fight with him?”

“I need a reason? He breathes air the rest of us need. Is that good enough?”

“Wow. I, uh… knew you thought he was a sleaze, but I didn’t realize you hated him that much. Maybe I… I shouldn’t have gone to that party.”

_That’s for damn sure_ , I thought, but said, “It was a job, right?”

“Yeah,” he said, darkly. Then he got up and walked to the bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth and carefully cleaning my fighting hand. “Judging by the unspoiled perfection of your face…” He ran a fingertip down my cheek and along my jawline. “I’d say you won the fight. How bad is he?”

“Not too bad. Broken jaw. Broken nose.”

Justin’s eyes widened, probably more at my casualness than at The Sap’s injuries. “And what was the purpose of this?”

“Made me feel good? Plus, he can’t snort any powder for a while. And, his jaw will probably have to be wired shut, so…”

“He can’t blow the dancers… or anyone else,” he finished.

“That’s just poetry, isn’t it?”

I guess Justin agreed, because he dropped the washcloth, held my _perfect_ face in his hands, and kissed me soundly. When he pulled back, his eyes were sparkling more than I’d seen in weeks. He brushed his lips softly across my bruised knuckles.

I’m not sure what happened then. I touched a hand to his face, and… I guess I was looking at him and thinking about everything Todd had said happened at the party. Thinking about what those sick fucks could have done to him. How easily he could have OD’d like that kid. Part of me wanted to shake him and go into my bit about only taking drugs from your friends, but mostly I swear I just wanted to hug him until his head popped off.

I don’t know what Justin saw in my eyes, but I think somehow he knew… He knew that I knew… about everything. And it changed his whole demeanor. He moved a few feet away from me and looked at his lap.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Brian. What if he has you arrested?”

“Well, the accommodations aren’t much to speak of, but the staff is delightful.” I saw no hint of a smile on his face at my reference to my just experienced half a night’s stay in jail. “If such a _law-abiding_ citizen as The Sap,” I dripped sarcasm, “wants to press charges against me, he can go right ahead.”

“You shouldn’t have done it,” he repeated. “You shouldn’t have even gone. Why did you go near him? Why couldn’t you just stay home?”

“I was just finishing what you started!”

“What?”

I meant, of course, that I’d been finishing the beatdown Justin started when he gave him that fat lip. I’d gotten frustrated with him telling me I shouldn’t have gone tonight. But, as I looked at him, it sunk in that he hadn’t been talking to me. He’d been talking to himself. And it sunk in that, no matter what he knew I knew, he didn’t want or (hopefully) need to talk about it. I wasn’t going to make him.

“I mean… when you quit. I just wanted to add a little extra finality to your resignation.”

“Oh… I think he’s got the message now.”

_If he wants to live._ “Yeah, me too.”

“So… speaking of finishing what we started…”

He pulled me down on top of him on the bed, then quickly rolled me under him. I laughed.

“I’m pretty sure we finished that this morning. I know I did.”

“We’re just getting started.”

He didn’t need the control in the same way anymore. He just wanted it. He was so cute when he was wicked like this, but it wasn’t going to happen. I shook my head.

“Never again.” And I flipped us back. Me on top, the way it should be.

He squirmed playfully, but I could tell he was… _mmm_ … very happy right where he was. “Just admit it,” he whispered. “It was hot.” His teeth grazed my ear.

Yeah, I could admit that much. “It was hot.” Why did my voice sound all gravelly and thick?

“And you felt me… inside you… all day. You still do.”

Damn. I didn’t know if I could admit that much, but I think I did. A barely perceptible nod that Justin wouldn’t have missed if a 747 had suddenly flown through the loft.

“And it’s only me. I’m the only one who gets you like that. Ever.”

It shouldn’t mean that much, admitting that. That I’d never do with anyone else something I (basically) never do, anyway? But it did. Like when we made the kissing rule, it meant more than I wanted it to. And I am not a fan of rules, yet somehow I was almost… happy to comply.

I didn’t say anything. I didn’t nod. But the way he looked at me… the way he kissed me… the way he gave himself up to me again… I knew he knew.

 


End file.
